Patches (Online)/Patch 1.3.4
OVERVIEW The Elder Scrolls Online v1.3.4 is an incremental patch that features updates to gameplay, quest, and Trials issues, including updates to problems found after patch 1.3.3 went live including weapon swapping, bows, Trials gear, and dyes. We will continue work on other outstanding issues, and encourage you to keep an eye on the Known Issues thread on the forums for the most up-to-date status. FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS Alliance War Art & Animation Combat & Gameplay Crafting & Economy Dungeons & Group Content Exploration & Itemization Quests Alliance War General *Increased the stats granted to you via Battle Leveling by 10%. Art & Animation General *Reverted a recent color change that was making some armor pieces a salmon-colored pink. These will now be a darker red. Combat & Gameplay General *Respec costs have returned to their long-term value. However, this value is now 50% cheaper than it was before Update 3. *Fixed an issue where you could get stuck in a falling animation when switching weapons in mid-air, crouching, and switching weapons again. *Fixed an issue where weapon swapping would occasionally change your armor appearance. *Fixed an issue where the incorrect weapon would occasionally be displayed after swapping your weapons. *Fixed an issue where you were not able to attack if you swapped weapons while teleporting to a wayshrine. Weapons Bow *Fixed an issue where the enemy health bar would not update to show damage from bow attacks, although the enemy would still take damage. Support Alliance War *Barrier: Fixed an issue where the damage shield could be stacked multiple times. Guild Mages Guild *Scalding Rune: Fixed an issue where the damage-over-time from this ability would stack multiple times on the same enemy. We also fixed an issue where there were multiple copies of the FX playing after this ability was cast. *Might of the Guild: Fixed an issue with this passive where, when combined with using the ability Scalding Rune repeatedly, you could place many Runes down at one time. Crafting & Economy General *Fixed an issue where an ore node in the Vile Manse was respawning more often than intended. Dungeons & Group Content Dungeons Blackheart Haven *Fixed an issue where the Roost Mother would occasionally be invisible. Trials General *You are now required to defeat all Trials bosses for your score to be recorded on the Trials Leaderboards. *Fixed an issue where the Trials gear was Bind on Equip. All gear you obtain from Trials, both normal mode and difficult mode, is now Bind on Pickup. Hel Ra Citadel *Some areas of Hel Ra Citadel have implemented a ban on horses, and you will no longer be able to summon them. You will receive a UI error notification if you try to summon a horse in an area where it cannot be used. *All projectiles from the Celestial Warrior's Shehai Storm ability are now visible again. Exploration & Itemization General *Fixed an issue where the Divines Armor Trait was not increasing many of the Mundus Stone buff effects. *Fixed an issue where some dyes were being unintentionally rewarded if you did not complete the achievement for it yet. Achievements *You will now get credit toward the Rare Style Master achievement for all relevant styles that you learn. *Fixed an issue where the Recipe Book achievement would start you at 6/10, regardless of how many recipes you actually know. Item Sets *Robes of the Necromancer: Added a 3 second cooldown to this item set's proc. Quests Craglorn *Fixed an issue if you completed the achievement for Rkhardahrk in the Lower Craglorn Cave Delve, you would also get an erroneous checkmark for Rkundzelft. Malabal Tor *Restore the Silvenar: You will no longer have an issue interrogating the Bewitchers. Category:Online: Patches